Code Lyoko: Maya rising part  2
by zane of bones
Summary: the long awaited part of my codelyko fanfic Maya set of to find a way to kill Xana once and for all


There was Maya speeded within the internet within nano seconds Maya body had finally reached the main frame of lyoko. With the firewall down she easily found sector 5. She was in an almost empty void. With only one platform in site she head straight for it. Maya went over the files looking for the anti agent program.

"Here it is." She said as she touches the screen. The orb of power came from the digital sea and enters Maya body. With great pain she yelled and began to stumble. She fell deep into the sea.

As darkness consumed her body she look toward the sky and seen a glimmer of light. A memory went off in her mind It was weird but she felt as if she lived it before. Her eyes closed and the memory flowed like a slide show.

Maya memoires: it was May 13 1990 9:10 am a phone call comes in

Doctor: "Hello Mr. Hopper"

Franz Hopper:" Yes hello this Franz can I help u?"

Doctor:" I calling on behalf of your wife to inform u that she have given birth to a wonderful baby girl. Today at 9:05 this morning. She has requested to speak with but at the moment she is asleep. In the fact of that happening she told me to tell u that she was going to name the baby Aelita.

Franz Hopper:" Yes wonderful thanks for calling me and has my wife haven shown any complications.

Doctor: "Sir she has fallen into a coma. We're not sure that she will awaken u should come."

Franz hopper: "Oh I see I will be there shortly thanks for calling this means a lot. Good Bye doctor see u shortly.

He hung up the phone. A voice call to him from the side "Daddy who was that was about mommy" said the voice. "Yes Maya dear it about mommy. We have to pick your baby sister Aelita up also mommy sick so when we get there don't make so much noise. Franz walks away from Maya and grab their coats. He took Maya by her hand and got into the car. They drove off to the hospital.

They got to the room where she was. Maya look around as she seen her dad pick up a baby and handed it to Maya. "Here Maya take your sister." Maya tightly grab her sister with great care in her eyes she hugged Aelita but just then she cried. Franz walk to his wife and bent over rub her head and kissed her whispering something. They leave the room as Franz garb Aelita from Maya he told her to go back and tell mommy good bye. Maya skip to the room where she seen her mother in bed. Maya stand by her and kisses her. "Mommy wake up and get better so u can play with me and Aelita ok I got to go home now see u tomorrow." Just then a doctor with an evil presence walks into the room. He turns and smiles at Maya but walk to her mother. He pulls out a needle and injects her. The doctor laughs and an Icon appears on his face and the same on her mother. It was Xana Mark. Maya mom scrammed in pain but still was asleep. Maya yelled mommy at the top of her lung alerting everyone "mommy' she still yelled. Memory end.

Just then with that Maya awoken from her memory and she was still sinking. "Mother "she yelled and with that she filled with rage and open her wings and flew toward the light. Finally she escaped the digital sea she had new know some truth about past she head for a way to exit out of the internet. "Damn that Xana I hate him so much once I get out of here I'm end him and set things right I killed innocent people who wanted to end him how the hell did I work for him such a fool I've been!" Maya with great anger head for the exit port she came from but she was interrupted by a web cast that was begin board casted in every language .It was a distress message from the U.N.

The web cast:

U.N rep: "Today a begin of Unknown origin has come forth to are world in demand it be made supreme leader of the world and all of it inhabitants. This monster is now in France it has mobilize a army of creatures that any armed forces can't defeat. We have no way of combating this monster. In fact we still haven't surrendered either. This just in the Monster has confirmed itself as X.A.N.A we still don't know what it is but it has now set a time limit. We bring u the demand of this begin live.

X.A.N.A: "People of earth I am Xana a super begin the perfect A.I. Let me this short in to the point for u human are slow and can't comprehend much. I want to be ruler of this world simple as that any resistance to defy me will result in death my monster are begin transported around the world now to patrol the streets. Now if any one wish to live convince your world nations to make me ruler and u will be safe beside the fact of begins slaves. If u don't reply to me in 3 hour I will set off 100 nukes in n each corner In the world trust me I will rule this world one way or the other choices is yours on that . This will be all the countdown begins now."

U.N rep: "Horrifying speech and at this moment the world leaders are in a emergency counsel. AT this time we warn all people don't interact with creatures don't temp or fight them find supplies your family and pray we will inform u on everything that happen listen for report on the internet radio or TV. The broadcast ended

Maya with determation on face shrugged as she went in the exit port. "Xana I'm coming u monster. Data flowed thru her body a light flash she was on earth. She landed on a roof radio tower. She was really high up she had a great view and just when she turns her head the ugliest eyesore the towering beast that was Xana.

Maya not looking around to her surrounding she fell of the roof. As she drop her heart pounded fast and she slip out of reality. Before she could hit the ground black wings came from her and she floated in the sky. Maya had brought all her lyoko power with her meaning the virus was still with her. She was knocked out but floated silently her mind fade and a memeroy came in.

Maya Second memory: November 21 1995 Franz hopper was sitting in his study room. His daughters Maya and Aelita were playing in the lab with out there father supervision.

Aelita was and Maya was both were very smart girls who loved computers. They one day came across their father secret door that lead to the supercomputer. IT was 5 years since Aelita birth and their mother accident involving xana so Franz shut down the supercomputer.

Maya:" Hey Aelita look at this it a path way let go follow it."

Aelita:" Big sis I'm not so sure about this dad will get mad if we wonder off."

Maya:" No he wont he loves us take my hand if you're scared."

Aelita:" Can I bring mister puck."

Maya:" Sure now come on."

Aelita grabs her sister arm and they walk off to the reach a room with lot of motiners and computer. Maya urge to investigate peek her to look around. She comes across a tower and pulls a lever a sign with an eye open up. The sign she seen the day Aelita was born Maya pressed it and a noise filled the room. Everything came to life around them just then a scanner door open and a ghostly form appeared it went for Aelita but Maya jumped in front of it and she absorbed it her body became corrupted and she was shooting lighting from her hand and began to float. Aelita scream and ran as fast as her leg could carry her. Aelita made it out of the factory and back home but Maya was right behind her in the woods Aelita trip and drop her Mr. puck doll with no time to thinks she left it and ran into the house screaming daddy daddy Maya acting weird.

Franz looks at his terrified daughter and saw Maya in the air with a sign of Xana on her head. Maya spoke in a dark tone. " Franz hopper u made me and forget me u forsaken my life and shut me down I was the perfect begin who would of made u the most renowned scientist in the world everyone would of respected and fear u but u spit in my face and u let me go. That why I put your wife in a coma and now I have your daughter see mine Franz back to the void she comes with me. For this day froth your lives will never be the same once I return I will alert the government and send everything leading back to u so I been a prisoner of a computer and u a cell so if I was u run." Maya finished speaking and floated back to the factory. Franz with great shock on his face tried to talk but was speech lees. Aelita turn to her father" daddy get Maya. "I… I can't do anything Aelita sweetie get yourtuff we have to leave now. Go now Aelita once u done wait for me in my study I will come back for u don't forget mister puck. Franz ran after Maya as Aelita tried to speak. "But daddy I lost mister puck" by then he was gone. Aelita hurried to her room as Franz was behind Maya trail.

He ran to he got to the super computer room there he seen Maya in a scanner it was too late to do anything. He went for the off switch but by then Maya was sent to lyoko. He rushed to the scanner room and punches the door crying. "Maya i am sorry Maya I can't help be stronger I will find u one day. He picks himself off and turned off the supercomputer. He ran back to his house and got Aelita from her hiding spot he got his briefcase his notes and a coat got in his car and went into hiding with his daughter. Now a prisoner of Xana Maya was put in a tower which over looked the void she was put in sleep mode by xana before he powered down. Maya meromry ended

Sometime in the future it was proven that Franz Hopper and his daughter Aelita were still on the run form the government agents. They had final caught up to them with Franz hopper without thinking returned to his old home where the supercompmter was. For year the government was monitoring that place and they made their move to catch them in a disparate act Franz only escaped was to put him and his daughter in the lyoko. Given her complete rule over lyoko they made there escaped. Xana awaited them capture Franz and Aelita ran away entering a tower in the forest sector the supercomputer was turn off by the agents she was trap and the world never heard from the Hopper family again until that fateful day a young boy journeyed to the factory. Now back to the story

Maya awoken as she looked around she seen that most of the town was burned down. Xana was further away this time she look toward the clock tower seen it been 2and half hours have past leaving to Xana drop the bombs. Knowing that she was the reason why xana return and tried to destroy her family she flew toward him with her sword in hand. "I have to catch him I got to make everything right I got to correct the errors I made and the lives I took". Faster and faster she flew to she caught up to him. Xana not knowing about Maya presence yelled out loud in a victorious voice. "Muhahaha the fall of man is now and the rise of machine will begin and are rule shall last forever." When he finshie speaking the missiles went off and the sky let up and they flew up to the atmosphere.

Maya Flew in front of Xana with sword held high. "Not so fast xana I will stop u and set this right. I seen the truth of my past u use me now and then the one everything getting my dad in trouble and killing Jeremy and my sister and their friends. She flew with great speed and stab xana in his eye blinding him by releasing the some of the anti agents. Xana knocks her down then pick her up in the palm of his hand and garb her tightly and shook her. "Look my child at that missile that lights the night sky to the human eye they become falling stars, they will burn the Earth a new! With the chemicals implanted in the missiles no organic life will survive.

" Maya begins to cry in pain " Let me go u monster "she screamed at the top of her lungs as the first hundred missiles hit the earth. The entire Europe shook but nothing happens. It seemed that the blast was somehow contained but how? Just then Xana let out a nasty roar as he dumbfounded towards the fact that no explosion what so ever. Maya began to think to herself how see could free herself."Maybe if I cut my self my blood might be infused with the anti agents" Maya boldly cut herself in the arm making blood rush out, her blood spilled over Xana forcing him to drop her. The great monster fell to his knees in agony shrinking in size as he complained of a hellish pain he moaned and screamed as he could do nothing to stop the pain. "Not this is again this anti agent program isn't u nasty girl you know this will kill me"

In one last effort he grabbed Maya by her body and began to squzze the life out of her. Maya bones began to crack she screams" let me go u bastard" Blood rush out of her mouth it go over Xana body. He grows weaker by each second as finally let her go. In great anger she look Xana in the eye one last time she grab her sword dipped it in her blood she swung it taking Xana head clean off. With that Xana no longer existed and the Xana Eye symbol faded away from the monitor of his body. Then a loud scream was echoed out in to the night as the rest of the missiles fell to earth. "It's finally done he was gone forever but what have I won… Life will no longer exist. Well if anything survives it should have no problems with the likes of Xana so I did well" With her body battered and mangled she crawled to a wall and looked up and saw the missiles somewhat fade away and disappear she was shocked. Maya fighting to keep herself awake finally fall out but not before she heard these words "Dispatch in this worlds darkest moment unbound by chaos in this hellish nightmare we are the knights of the Red flame". Her eyes closed and seemed that they would never awaken.

Day passed since Maya had fell out due to lack of blood loss it was amazing she lived thru everything. It been two months since she killed Xana she awaken in a bed with bandages all over her body and an I.V. Injected in her arm. She couldn't help but look around the room to see who had saved her. It was a dim let room with the curtains down it seemed to be evening she look at the room and seen a picture of the lyoko warriors. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi they where some How highlighted in the picture. Then she started to her voices come from outside the room. The door open and a guy and a girl enter the room the approached Maya. Two familiar voice filed Maya's mind then one voice said "well how did u sleep" the other voice said 'Not so loud Jeremy she still look out of it" "Your right Aelita." Maya rub her eyes then look at what seemed to be Jeremy and Aelita. Maya laid in the bed confused as two people she killed alive was in front of her. All Maya could say was "but how" then she fell back to sleep due to a shock she would hours later wake up with load of questions. Well this the end of part two I hope u enjoy it thanks for reading hopefully next month I have part 3 up.


End file.
